


Danganronpa: Ghoul School

by puppeteerofdoom, shsl_satan



Series: Danganronpa: Ghoul School [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I'll also add more tags as I go on, I'll be writing pre-despair for now, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteerofdoom/pseuds/puppeteerofdoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_satan/pseuds/shsl_satan
Summary: Naegi Makoto is an average high school student who's life gets changed when he receives an invitation from the headmaster of the mysterious private school known as Hope's Peak Academy that has many weird theories and rumors that swirl around it on the internet.What he doesn't know is that this is no ordinary school and it attending it will change his life forever.Whether that's a good thing or not, we'll see in the end.





	1. You're Invited!

**Author's Note:**

> A Monsters AU that no one asked for that I came up with by happening to glance up at my Rosario Vampire manga and Monster High novels while drawing Danganronpa stuff. My friend shsl_satan was totally on board for the idea so we brain stormed and thought up a bunch of ideas for this AU.  
> We have decided that we're going to try matching every character in the Danganronpa series to a monster, which was a harder task than putting every character in a Harry Potter AU, rest in peace us.  
> Although if you would like to, you can make the task easier on us and make recommendations on what type of monster any character from Danganronpa should be, we already have quite a few but the majority is undecided.  
> edit: I fixed the fact that I mentioned Komaru's hand was on the floor, I'm laughing, how did I miss that?  
> If we do use your idea for a character's monster, I will mention you in my notes and probably draw that character as that specific monster as well!  
> I might try and update this AU on Wednesdays if I can, and if I don't update after a while, don't worry, I won't abandon this idea, I'm probably either busy or having a hard time thinking of what I want to happen next.  
> Anyways, I'll shut up and let you get to reading now. Have fun.  
> I'm super tired, help.

Hope’s Peak Academy, a very quiet private school that isn’t very widely known. To get enrolled into the school, you must be invited by one of the scouts who travel all over the world every day, seeking out potential students that live up to what they are looking for. One of the many benefits is that if you do attend this school and graduate, you will be set for life with a hopeful and successful future. 

Although everything about the school is very hush hush, there are the occasional handfuls of rumors that circle around the internet about it, things like; to get in you must have perfect grades and do well in your school, you must already be attending high school, the scouters for the school are talent scouts and you’re picked if you have a very amazing skill that people take note of. The most common rumors are only theories and they are the type of theory that sound like they belong on some cheesy horror story website that has something obscure in the title like an Italian food or something like that. Whether these rumors are true or not is a whole other question.

I had honestly never thought this school existed, it just seemed too weird and surreal to be an actual thing but lo and behold, here I am, zoning out with my eyes focusing on the envelope with my name and my address with the school crest that I had seen so many times on the internet as a wax seal to keep the mysterious envelope shut. Who even sends letters anymore? Especially ones with fancy old looking wax seals that look to be as if they were a thousand years old. I guess I should finally open it and see what this letter has in store for me. I finally pick the envelope up off the table, bringing it towards me as I lift the wax seal that held the envelope shut. I carefully pull the folded up papers from the opening of the envelope before unfolding it, I shut my eyes tightly before opening one eye and then the over slowly afterward, it wasn’t like I was expecting something to jump out at me, although I did get an incredibly heavy feeling on my chest, telling me that this was probably a prank, I scan the words written in a deep blood red ink on the first page in from of me.

 

“ Dear Naegi Makoto,

 

We cordially invite you to attend our school for your education as you have proved to be an intelligent and kind hearted student with an incredible talent to not perceive everything as they are when they are first laid out in front of you.

 

We pulled several names out of a draw lottery and we have been observing those multiple students over the past few months and in result, you are the one we selected due to your actions and being able to pass some tests we have also laid out for you and it would be a great honor to us if you would pursue your future education with us.

 

You will need not to worry about education fees as we will provide it for you if you so choose to comply and attend our school. There is also a campus on the school grounds as well to make sure that your stay and attendance at our school is a comfortable one. And after you finish your education, you will be guaranteed a successful future ahead of you.

 

All you need to do is gain permission from your parents and have them send a letter response back to us on the return address we provide for you on the other paper we have sent with this one. Then after that and confirming that you will be attending our school, we will send you the information you need to prepare and the directions you will need to follow to get to the school.

 

Thank you for taking the time to read this letter, we hope you will consider joining us when school starts once again.  _ We will be seeing you very soon, Makoto. _

 

Sincerely,

 

 

Headmaster, Kirigiri Jin”

 

And suddenly, that weight on my chest was lifted, that feeling of anxiety over the thought that this might be a prank was gone, everything in the envelope looked official and professionally done. If this were a prank, it would be an incredible amount of work and no teenager like myself would even bother to go to the lengths of this just to poke fun and embarrass someone, then again I’ve been wrong before.

Well, I can’t say no to a guarantee to a successful future and the fact that my family wouldn’t have to pay school fees would lift an immense amount weight off of their incredibly burdened shoulders. To think a boring and average student with more optimism than he should have could be attending a school like this is just… Kinda ridiculous if I’m going to be entirely honest. 

 

I should probably give this to my parents is what I was thinking right before I realized the letter in front of me had vanished, I looked around my desk in panic until I turned and saw my sister standing over my shoulder with the letter in hand, reading it herself.

“Hey-!! Give that back!” I shouted in response as I try to swipe the letter from her grasp.

She evades my attempt at retrieving the letter before giggling, “Aw, calm down Makoto. I’m not doing anything bad.” She states, although the fact that she evaded my grasp for the letter tells me otherwise.

“So this is what was in that letter that looks like over a hundred years old. Wow, is this real? If so, did you really get picked just because your name happened to be drawn from a lottery?” She inquires with a bit of a teasing tone on the last question.

“Yeah, it was a lottery, but there were other students that could’ve gotten in just as easily as I could so the fact that I passed their tests was good on my part.” I explained as I slowly reached my hand out for the invitation letter.

“‘...but there were other students that could’ve gotten in just as easily as I could…’ Wowee, Makoto! You just added fuel to the fire that they picked you and not someone with more… Hm… I dunno, interesting traits? Less average?” She echoed with a teasing tone, still moving away from me with the letter.

Those words struck me for a moment and I puffed my cheeks a bit in annoyance. As kind and more supportive than most siblings are that my sister is, she’s still my sibling and we tend to tease each other like normal siblings in a family would. She tends to have the most fun poking at the fact that I’m shorter than her even though she’s two years younger than me.

She giggles again before ruffling my hair, “I’m kidding, relax.”

I try to grab at the letter once again while Komaru does this and she spins away from my grasp, letter still in hand. I chase her around my room, trying to get it back as the fourteen year old girl throws out more pestering questions for me to answer or at least think about if I didn’t know the answer.

“Is this that school in from rumours and theories online? Did you know you were being tested for this? Where is the school? Why is this school so mysterious? Are you planning on going? Do you think you’re going to be an anime or manga protagonist now? What genre do you think it’d be? Maybe a slice of life? Rom-com? Actually definitely not rom-com, you’re too awkward for that sort of thing.”

“Yes, this is the Hope’s Peak Academy from the internet. No, I had no idea, nothing seemed very different from my everyday life. I have absolutely no idea. I might, we’ll have to see what mom and dad say about it. I doubt it, anime and manga isn’t real, Komaru. Hey! I can  _ too _ do that sort of thing!”

We come to a halt with her hand over my face, pushing me backwards as I flail and try to reach for my acceptance letter that she holds up out of my reach. I give up after a minute or two, my arms fall limply to my sides, I give her an unimpressed expression through her fingers before sticking my tongue out and swiping it against the palm of her hand.

She shrieks in response, jumping back, throwing her arms in the air, and letting go of the letter as well. I crash to the floor when her hand was removed from the face, hitting my nose at the impact, the letter gently floats down and lands on top of my head as she furiously wipes her hand on her shirt, shouting “Ew!” multiple times in disgust.

 

I grab the letter before finally lifting myself off the floor and standing up completely, I pick up the other piece of paper before leaving my bedroom and heading downstairs to find mom since dad hasn’t come home for work yet. 

“Well, I think you should totally go for it, a new atmosphere than the local area would be pretty cool too!” Komaru comments as she follows me in search for our other just to see what their input will be as well.

Mom is kneeling on the couch, her olive green eyes that Komaru and I shared with her were scanning the pages of a book that she seemed to be incredibly invested in, her chocolate colored hair rested on her shoulders, she looks up once she notices us approaching her.

She slides a bookmark in the crack of her book before shutting it and putting it down beside her and gives us a gentle smile, it seems like she realizes we’re going to talk to her about something already.

I hold out the papers to her, she slants her head a bit and eyes the papers with a curious and perplexed expression, she gently takes the papers from my loosened grip, “Hm? What’s this?” she inquires.

“I got an invitation letter to a school.” I explain to my uninformed mother.

“Really? That’s interesting! Let’s see..” She gives me an impressed expression before reading the letter and the second paper, Komaru and I situate ourselves on the couch as she does so.

“This school sounds lovely!” Mom remarks, “Do you want to go, dear?”

I raise my shoulders a bit in a light shrug, “I dunno, I’m thinking about it. I wanted to see what you and dad have to say before I make a final decision.” I explain.

“Ah, I see! Well, I think you should, especially considering the fact that the school is willing to provide for you as well. And the fact that you are guaranteed successful future would be great for you.” Mom speaks in a motivating manner.

I nod in understanding to her perspective on the manner, well that’s two out of three opinions, now to see what dad will think, although I already know he will probably more than likely encourage me like mom and Komaru did. Until then, the three of us wait in anticipation for dad to get back home from work and we would discuss it over dinner, when dad returned home and we all sat down around the table for dinner, mom brings up the topic. He listens with interest the entire time and of course puts the last nail into my coffin that sealed my fate. My rubber arm was twisted and I decided that I was definitely going. 

 

After the day had come to a close, I stared up at my ceiling in thought. I was going to be attending a private school from now on once our Summer end would come to end. I had spent my entire school life attending public schools with everyone that was just as average and normal as I was. But was there really any proper way to describe “normal” in the first place?

Well, I don’t really think so. But, a new school also means new people and starting out with a blank slate and I would have to make new friends which is always intimidating and exciting at the same time. Strangers are like friends you haven’t met yet. After a while my fluttering, scattered thoughts put me to rest.

 

The next day we sent the response letter to confirm that I accepted their invitation. And to our surprise, we received the letter full of all the information I needed to prepare, a small list of supplies that were various items I gathered from my past years of school, and the directions to bring me to where I would go to get to the school.

 

I wonder what my future in this school will be like, I can’t wait to find out.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over and Naegi says goodbye to his family and now he's on his way to school, but someone is there on the way, perhaps he could be a new potential friend? I dunno, but he seems kinda fishy to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting has hopefully been fixed, sorry about that! If not, I'll keep fixing it, ehehe.

As time would have it, the Summer break of this year would come to a close and the time to go to my new school was here. Everything I need and things that have a more personal meaning have been packed up and ready to go and my family was waiting for me in the car to drop me off at the train station in our directions the school provided for us. I pick up my backpack off the floor of my bedroom after throwing a few more items I had forgotten to pack in the first place then sling the bag over my shoulder and leave my room. I observed the photos decorated over the walls that were taken throughout my family’s life with a sense of nostalgia; photos of mom and dad when they were younger and with their own families growing up, photos of me when I was just a newborn, mom dating not too long after fate brought them together with me occasionally "photobombing” if there wasn’t a babysitter, the wedding between them and a baffled two year old me being a ring bearer for them, mom being pregnant with Komaru, Komaru being born sometime after the fact, and miscellaneous photos of all of us as a family and school photos as the years went on. I place my hand on the doorway's frame in the entryway, tracing the marks that were left by mom and dad as they were measuring me and Komaru growing up, I happened to stop growing when I was twelve which is kind of a bummer but Komaru somehow passed me on that. Maybe it’s because dad is taller than mom’s ex, I dunno. After taking the time to finish up reminiscing, I exit the house and I knew I wouldn’t be coming back for a long while. I climbed into one of the back seats of the car with Komaru and after we buckled up, I watched my home grow smaller as dad drove away from the house. I hope I don’t get too terribly homesick at school.

We all exit the car and head into the first train station that was listed on the directions. My family follows me as I go up to where I was to meet the said train in the letter, of course we were quite early, but that was a habit of most people in Japan. Mom pulls me into a tight and somewhat suffocating hug and gives me a grief-stricken look as if I were going to be leaving for college or university, but I smiled and hug her again, reassuring her that this was only high school and I would be coming back during the Summer break. Dad gives me a strong hug, once again, somewhat suffocating as well and gently nudges my cheek with his fist, telling me that he knows that I’ll make all of them proud. Komaru practically almost knocks me over with the force of her hug, she bounces in place, telling me that I’ll do great and to try not to trip as much as I usually do, but I don’t think there’s any helping that. The other people that were gathered to board the train along with me gave us either amused or confused looks because we tended to show more affection in public than the usual family in Japan did, although that’s probably mom’s fault considering the fact that she isn’t exactly from Japan in the first place. When the train finally arrives, my family pulls me into another group hug before finally letting me go so that I can board the train and I manage to get a seat at window near my family so that I could see them one last time before the train left.

As the train starts up and begins to leave the station, we all wave at each other, Komaru follows the window as far as she can until she reaches the edge of the station, I watch my family with a forlorn smile as they got smaller while the distance between us grew, I was going to miss them a lot. I turn around and sit properly in my seat then put in my earbuds and listen to the music I put on my new phone that mom and dad provided for me so I can contact them during school easier, even though it wasn’t really necessary and I feel bad for them spending extra money on me; at least I probably wouldn’t be looked at funny for still owning a super old and beat up flip phone. I stared out the window, watching everything pass by, the music isolated me from the situation and I felt almost as if I were floating. When the train reaches the next station, I exit and lean against one of the walls, waiting for the arrival of the next train. The train I needed to board came to a stop, it was an old looking train colored purple with golden stars decorating the sides. As I made my way to the entrance of it, I happened to hear the whispers of some loitering teenagers as I passed by, “Hey, isn’t that the ghost train? The one with no conductor and no passengers that no one knows where it leads?” The girl with brown hair and a sailor seifuku with a vibrant scarlet ribbon passes to a boy with half of his face hidden by a dark blue hoodie, the boy nods with an eerily wide grin as they both watch me board the train. I shrug it off and wander down the empty train before situating myself on one of the seats.

Time soon passed by and the doors close. I was completely alone. Was nobody else boarding this train? I pondered to myself in confusion. Most trains in Japan were overly crowded so this sort of situation was completely new to me. The train starts moving, and I start to feel a sense of dread take over me. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with the idea of being completely alone on a train, in fact, I’ve always wanted to be alone on a train at least once in my life. Thoughts flurry around my head until I shake them off and resume listening to my music, and after a long time passes, I start to feel overwhelmingly tired and I drift off to sleep.

I jolt awake when the train comes to a stop. The inside of the train is illuminated as the outside was already blanketed in night time…. Wait, it’s time time already, how long did I sleep for?! I gasp, grab my luggage, and quickly race off the bus, completely sure I had missed my stop. I stop in front of the sign, holding up the instructions of where I needed to be and… I’m in the right place? I wouldn’t have thought that the school might have been this far away from home. Or maybe it wasn’t and I was just sleeping for a long time. I quickly shake my head, putting those thoughts out of my mind and race off, following the instructions on how to get to the school.

Great, Makoto, just great! Late on arrival day, that’s a really good impression you’ve already set up for this school!

Soon I find the school, it’s a lot more... gothic castle and huge than I thought it would be, is this even a school? I look down at my paper to check when I suddenly hear a splash near by, look up for a moment in confusion, then back down at the words. My attention is fully grasped and I jump in shock when I’m splashed with water, followed by a shout. "Hey!” There’s a boy in the river, he’s incredibly pale, has high cheekbones, almond eyes, and he has long ocean-like waves of white hair that curl and stick out in different directions. He smiles when he realizes he has my attention and chuckles a bit in response to my reaction to getting splashed. “Are you a new student?” He inquires, indicating that it might be safe to talk to him, I sheepishly wander closer to him to see what he wants and nod. He’s fully clothed and drenched, why would someone swim fully clothed? I ponder to myself. The strange fluffy boy in the water sticks up a hand, I realize now that he has a hint of a subtle British accent when he introduces himself to me, “I’m Komaeda Nagito, I’m also a student at Hope’s Peak, what’s your name?”

I stare at him in awe, when I shake his hand a warm and peaceful feeling floods through me, I can’t help but feel entranced by some unknown reason, I fumble a bit, looking for words, then introduce myself as well, “My name is Naegi Makoto, it’s nice to meet you, Komaeda-san.” This situation seems vaguely familiar to me. Like I have seen this in a TV show or something…. Something to do with crime and monsters… was it a spin off of another show? I can’t remember.

"Ah, what a great name! It definitely suits you, the pleasure is mine, Naegi-kun.” Komaeda states, setting my thoughts back on track. “Say,” Komaeda starts, his ocean teal eyes lock with mine, “Do you want to check out the water classes?” He inquires.

Presuming he was asking about swimming club, I nod, guessing I might as well of he’s asking.

Before I know it, I’m tugged down so fast into the water that my bag flies off of my arm, water slaps me hard in the face, and I’m being down pulled deeper, deeper, and deeper into it. It takes me a few moments before I realize what’s going on and I’m struck dumb with confusion. The boy had been rambling about something while pulling me down, but I must be hearing this because there’s no way he could― I take a better look at him, his hair is a lot longer now- wait, that’s not hair, that’s tentacles in the place of hair! His hand that was gently gripped around my wrist felt like it was being held by a tiny octopus, his skin had turned into a midnight black, he turns his head while he’s speaking to me so casually and that gives me the chance to get a better look at his face and it’s basically the same, but he had the onyx black skin, his eyes were a vibrant blood red with black scleras and slit pupils, each tooth is sharp and black as well...

What’s going… on…? My thoughts start… slow… as I… lose… my… consciousness… and… everything… fades… to… black..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short but the next part will be longer, I promise! Also, thanks to any of you who were patiently waiting for me to get back to this!

**Author's Note:**

> Kirigiri Jin - ???  
> Naegi Makoto - Human  
> Naegi Family - Human


End file.
